


This Moment

by sy62697



Series: Dark Prompts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship, slight AU, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy62697/pseuds/sy62697
Summary: 4. Forbidden relationship (characters cannot be together and pine from a distance; characters do get together but must always be secretive about it.) Genkishi/Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the 4th prompt on the list of 45 ^u^ I like the idea of Genkishi and reader having to keep their relationship secret, I just like the Phantom Knight in general. He's sexy~  
> Also, it's been FOREVER since I wrote for KHR  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR! All copyrights belong to their rightful owners!!

It hurt.

It was forbidden.

It wasn't _fair._

And there was nothing you could do to change it.

Lying was the escape you both used in order to even catch a glimpse of one another, for being caught doing anything but trying to kill the other would result in damnation of both. You were from families involved in a generational feud, one that resulted in many lost lives and heated battles. The only way for you two to see each other was to claim the titles of bounty hunters and assassins, set out to kill a single target.

He would tell his superior that he was going to attempt to locate the enemy assassin, you. You did the same on your end, explaining that your goal was to hunt down and kill the Phantom Knight. You were both incredibly strong, so it seemed a reasonable farce. At least, it allowed you two to meet once in awhile, when your paths would cross in the dead of a cool, breezy night.

You had spotted him before he found you and made yourself known by landing a few yards behind him. Only taking a few steps, you paused and noticed that the man before you stopped moving altogether, his back facing you and a single hand on only one of his four hilts. You took one cautious, silent step forward, the green grass cushioning your advance.

A hand suddenly gripping your neck ripped a gasp from your throat as your eyes widened in shock, heart beating like a drum against your chest. The figure before your eyes vanished in a plum colored most and the teasing sensation of silky fabric almost distracted you from the hot breath on your ear from behind.

_“You never learn.”_

A smile graced your lips as you instantly relaxed at the familiar voice. The grip on your throat loosened considerably, allowing you to turn around. Your eyes met stoic, pale gold and a soft smile. He looked as vigilant as ever, despite his rare grin. His hand moved from the front of your neck to the back, tangling into the hair at the base. Pulling gently, no words were needed to understand his silent request.

Lips met hastily, desperately, reuniting for the first time in agonizingly long weeks. No words were spoken, but stories were told through eager caresses and slow kisses. The longing that was endured would soon be sated, but only for a short time. Soon they would have to part ways once again and return to the dull lives they lead, pining for one another in the silent depths of their heart and minds.

But for now, this moment was one to treasure.


End file.
